


Obsession

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), choices stories you play
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, The Royal Romance Book 2 Chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Obsession

Her safety is his greatest priority. His obsession. 

Since Justin nearly killed his finacee, Drake was very careful when it came to Riley’s safety. At first, he checked on her twice at night, and was always around during the day. He asked Liam to add one bodyguard so that Riley now had two. And while she didn’t understand why Drake was so worried he grew deeper in her obsession. He couldn’t stop thinking about the attacks. 

_She was almost taken away from me not once, but twice._

Justin was still free, who knows what he had planned? Drake wondered if he was the only person that still remembered that fact. Everybody seemed to be relaxed, like there was never any attack.

At some point, Drake would sneek to Riley’s bedroom, but only to be sure she’s there. Anytime she wasn’t with him he was worried sick about her. He couldn’t sleep at night, he could barely touch food and even his beloved whiskey didn’t make him happy. 

“Drake, what’s wrong?” Riley asked on one of those sleepless nights when Drake lay next to her. “Nothing’s wrong, love. Get some sleep.” He smiled at her. “I see that something is bothering you. Is it about the wedding?” she asked. He shook his head and pulled her closer. “Nah, I’m fine, I swear.” Riley thought for a while, not really satisfied with the answer. “So maybe we can take advantage of you being here in my room, huh? Since you can’t sleep anyway?” 

Oh, how much he wanted this. But he was too tired, exhausted, done. “Tomorrow love, tomorrow. You need sleep.” He kissed her on the forehead. Riley eventually drifted to sleep, Drake didn’t.

After a while living like that he started getting panic attacks. Usually at night, the sudden feeling of not being able to breathe, to move. All his senses were going crazy, the world was too bright, too loud. He felt as if something dangerous was coming and he wanted to be prepared for whatever it was.

The worst part was, he couldn’t talk with anyone about it. He didn’t want to worry Riley, he couldn’t admit that to Maxwell or Hana, and didn’t want to burden Liam with his worries. On the outside he still looked like the old, grumpy Drake who wasn’t afraid of anything. On the inside, he felt like was slowly dying.

At his worst moment he started cursing the day he met Riley. If they didn’t walked in that bar, if he hadn’t fallen in love with her, she would be perfectly safe. He started blaming himself, Liam, and the whole country. He hated every noble even more, every one of them could turn against her after all. For a moment he even tried to call off the wedding, this huge ceremony only called for another attack.

He loved her so much, there was no doubts about it. But he already got tired with the thought of constant worrying about her. And that was the perspective of his life for his lifetime.

Riley saw it. But every time she tried to bring up this topic, he ran away. She was worried about him, but had no idea she was the reason for his bad days recently.

“Drake…please, talk to me.” Riley walked into his bedroom and closed the door. Drake was shaking, the aftermath of another panic attack. “There is nothing to talk Hastings. I’m fine.” Riley approached him and stroked his cheek. “Drake, I see you’re not fine. I want to help. I love you. Please let me help you. I hate seeing you like this.” Her voice broke and Drake turned to her. She was just as broken as he was. Seeing her like this, he instantly put his arms around her and not holding back anymore, started crying. And Riley joined him too. They cried in their arms for a whole night.

Riley saw that, she saw the man she loved turned into a wreck. But what could she do? 

Her safety was always his greatest priority. His obsession.


End file.
